1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a clutch booster assembly to be arranged adjacent to and in front of a vacuum brake booster assembly fixed to the front face of a forward fire-wall structure of a vehicle body, the clutch booster assembly being mounted on a bracket member fixed to the fire-wall structure to be located in place.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional bracket member for such a clutch booster assembly as described above is, in general, in the form of a cylindrical member the interior of which is isolated from an engine room and communicates with the interior of the passenger compartment. In such arrangement, the cylindrical bracket member is provided to prevent entry of the outside air and water into the passenger compartment and to permit the flow of air sucked into the clutch booster assembly from the passenger compartment. In recent years, however, it is required to limit the mounting space for both the brake and clutch booster assemblies, while the brake booster assembly has become large in size. For these reasons, it is difficult to arrange both the booster assemblies in a limited space in the engine room without any interference.